Shake It Off
by i-heart-penguins
Summary: She finally decided to leave.


Disclaimer Why? Why is J.K Rowling a genius while I'm writing fanfiction? Ah, well, I don't own anything you recognize. The song lyrics are from Mariah Carey's "Shake It Off."

I gotta shake you off

Cause the loving ain't the same

And you keep on playing games

Like you know I'm here to stay

9 o'clock. Today was their anniversary, where was he? 9:30. The minutes kept ticking by. She had cooked a really fancy meal for him but it was getting cold. 10 o'clock. She started crying. She cired harder and harder. By 11 she had given up and realized he wasn't coming home. He had probably forgotten all about there anniversary. She went upstairs to their room, theirs even though he was never there.

I gotta shake you off

Just like the Calgon commercial

I really gotta get up outta here

And go somewhere

I gotta shake you off

Gotta make that move

Find somebody who

Appreciates all the love I give

Boy I gotta shake you off

Gotta do what's best for me

Baby and that means I gotta

Shake you off

She sat on her bed contemplating. She had to do this. But no, where would she go? But she had to go. She had taken enough. He was always out. When was the last time she had really talked to him, or eaten with him, or done anything with him? Ever since she married him and moved to his stupid, cold Manor, she never saw him anymore. The Manor was just like him. It looked so great but it was really depressing and cold. She had to leave. She had to leave before she froze to death.

By the time you get this message

It's gonna be too late

So don't bother paging me

Cause I'll be on my way

See I grabbed all my diamonds and clothes

Just ask your mama she knows

Narcissa… she had been like a real mother to her. Narcissa was like the fireplace in all the ice that was her life when she moved to the Manor. She wasn't even allowed to see her family anymore. She couldn't just leave Narcissa here all alone. But she had to leave, she couldn't let her get broken over and over again. Narcissa would understand. She would leave to if it weren't for the fact that he was her son. She wrote a not to Narcissa explaining why she had to leave and that she would still keep in touch. She also asked Narcissa to not tell Draco where she was.

You're gonna miss me, baby

Hate to say I told you so

Well at first I didn't know

But now it's clear to me

You would cheat with all your freaks

And lie compulsively

She remembered. He had probably forgotten by now, but she remembered. One night, after they had fought, he had left and he hadn't come back until 3 in the morning. She had sat up waiting for him, calling all their friends asking if they'd seen him.

"Where were you?"

"With the guys at Blaise's house."

"Then how come Hermione, Lavender, Parvarti, and 5 other people saw you leave with Pansy at a club!"

So I packed up my Louis Vuitton

Jumped in your ride and took off

You'll never ever find a girl

Who loves you more than me

She had all her bags packed. She made sure she took everything with her, except for her ring. She left her ring on their bed, that he was never in, along with all of the shirts, bras, skirts, jewelry and other feminine things she had found around the house that weren't hers. After she left this message, she would take his Firebolt 2000 and leave. She would go far, far away, maybe the U.S. He'll never find her.

I gotta shake you off

Cause the loving ain't the same

And you keep on playing games

Like you know I'm here to stay

She didn't want to remember anything else about him, but the memories kept coming. She had threatened to leave so many times.

"Where else would you go if you can't stay here?" he smirked.

"Somewhere! Far away from YOU!" she shouted, slamming the door.

I found out about a gang

Of your dirty little deeds

She just wanted the memories to stop. But they kept coming, as if to torture her.

"I hate to tell you this but Lavender, Parvarti, and I were at the wizard resort in Florida and we saw Draco and Pansy making out. I thought you said he was at a business meeting in Italy."

"That's what he told me!"

With this one and that one

By the pool, on the beach, in the streets

"Calm down."

"CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? EVERYONE'S SEEN YOU WITH PANSY AND ALL YOUR OTHER WHORES! THEY FEEL BAD FOR ME! THEY THINK I DON'T KNOW!" she screamed, "the sad thing is, I really didn't know. It's true, the wife is always the last to know," she continued bitterly.

I gotta get this off of my mind

You wasn't worth my time

So, I'm leaving you behind

Cause I need a real love in my life

Save this recording because

I'm never coming back home

Baby, I'm gone

Don't cha know

She would go to the Burrow. She hoped her family hadn't forgotten her. It was all his fault. Damn him. Not only did he embarrass her but he had to cut her off from her family too! She had to get away from here.

I gotta shake you off

Cause the loving ain't the same

And you keep on playing games

Like you know I'm here to stay

I gotta shake you off

Just like the Calgon commercial

I really gotta get up outta here

And go somewhere

I gotta shake you off

Gotta make that move

Find somebody who

Appreciates all the love I give

Boy I gotta shake you off

Gotta do what's best for me

Baby and that means I gotta

She was flying away. She never looked back. She felt a stab of guilt at leaving him like this but she brushed it away. After all, he had basically done the same thing, over and over again. She was finally free again.

Shake you off

A/N This is my first try at a songfic. PLZ REVIEW! Maybe I'll make a sequel…


End file.
